Childhood Dreams Do Become Reality
by Viper Cena Fan
Summary: Sarah fell in love with Randy Orton when she saw his debut on WWE Smackdown. She never in her wildest dreams thought that she would meet him and become his wife. Follow Sarah on her journey of love with Randy. Along on her journey is her best friend Kinley and her husband, who is also Randy's best friend, John Cena.
1. Rude

**THE ONLY CHARACTER THAT IS MINE IS SARAH. KINLEY AND JAKE BELONG TO KINLEYORTON. **

**THE WWE SUPERSTARS BELONG TO THEMSELVES.**

**A SPECIAL THANKS GOES OUT TO KINLEYORTON FOR HER HELP. THANKS GIRL :)  
**

Randy Orton was sitting in his rental car wondering what he was doing. He didn't feel like going into the bar where his best friend, John Cena, and his wife, Kinley, were waiting for him. He just wanted to go back to the Cena house and crash in his bed. He just sat there for a few minutes before he decided to forget about going into the bar and started the car. He was just starting to put the car in gear when someone opened the driver's side door.

"You weren't planning on leaving, were you Randy?" John asked.

"As a matter of fact I was. I am going to back to your house and going to bed. I don't know why I am even here." Randy replied.

"You are here to have a good time. Not only that, you promised Kinley that you would be here. If you don't go in there she will be angry. If that happens I will leave you alone with her. I hate it when my wife is angry. She will have your head and you know it."

Randy smirked as he thought about Kinley and how she had changed since she had become pregnant with her and John's four month old son, Jake. She had always been a force to reckon with but when she became pregnant it was ten times worse. She was more aggressive and when she got angry he knew to stay out of her way for a while. He shut off the car and got out.

"Fine. I'll go in. But I'm only doing it for Kinley." Randy got out of the car.

"Thanks, man. I really don't want to be on the receiving end of my wife's temper."

"That's the only reason why you want me to come into the bar. You are afraid of your wife."

"Damn right I am. Kinley could hurt me." They laughed and headed into the bar. They joined Kinley at the table. She looked at Randy.

"You were going to leave, weren't you?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes I was. I don't want to be here."

"You need to get out more. You need to get over Kristi. You haven't been the same Randy since you two broke up six months ago."

"We were together for two years and on the night that I was going to propose to her, I find out that she had been cheating on me for the last nine months of our relationship with one of our coworkers. I loved her with everything that was in me and she ripped my heart out. I just don't feel like partying."

"It isn't a party. It is just you, John, and I. Now figure out what you want. Here comes our waitress."

"Hi, Kinley. Hi, John." The waitress said, smiling at them.

"Hi, Sarah." They replied.

"Sarah, this is our friend, Randy. Randy, this is Sarah." John said.

"Hi, Randy, nice to meet you." Sarah said, smiling at him.

"Hey." Randy said rudely, not returning the smile. Kinley glared at him as Sarah looked at him for a minute trying to figure out what she had done to him. She had just met him for the first time, for crying out loud, and he was being a jerk! She turned back to John and Kinley.

"What can I get for you guys?" They ordered their drinks and food and then Randy ordered his. After Sarah walked away, Kinley turned to Randy.

"That was very rude, Randal Keith Orton. Sarah is my friend and I will not have you treating her like that. She has never done anything to you. Just because Kristi treated you like crap doesn't mean that every woman will." She said, angrily. Randy sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I know. I will apologize when Sarah comes back."

"You better." Sarah came back with their drinks. After she set them down, Randy got her attention.

"Sarah, I want to apologize for the way that I treated you. I am going through some stuff, but I am taking it out on innocent people. I am truly sorry." Sarah smiled at him.

"It is okay, Randy."

"When are you done working?" John asked Sarah.

"In 15 minutes."

"Good. You can join us when you are done." Kinley said.

"Sounds good. I will see you guys in a few minutes." When Sarah finished her shift, 15 minutes later, she joined John, Kinley, and Randy at their table. Randy was the only one sitting at the table. John and Kinley were dancing. She sat down and started talking to Randy.

"Are you and Daniel ready for your match against Roman and Seth on Sunday?" Randy looked at her in surprise.

"You follow the WWE?"

"Of course I do. My best friend is married to the face of the company. But I watched it before Kinley ever met John. I used to go to Kinley's house, when we were in high school, and watch wrestling. I remember the first time we saw John. Kinley was in love from that moment on. She told me that she would one day marry him and have his kids. I just laughed at her. Well, she got her man and they have an adorable son now." Randy smiled.

"Jake is cute. Did you fall in love with, or have a crush on, any wrestlers when you were younger?" She smiled.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

John and Kinley went back to the table. They all continued drinking and talking. Kinley and John had stopped drinking after three beers. Randy and Sarah were pretty toasted when he asked her to dance. She agreed. As they danced they looked into each other's eyes. Randy leaned down and his lips met Sarah's. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. The kiss deepened. When he pulled away they were both breathless.

"Come back to John and Kinley's with me." He said. She shook her head no.

"The only way that I will spend the night with you is if we are married."

"Okay. Let's get married. Tonight." She looked at him for a minute and thought about it.

"Okay. Let's go." She agreed. They walked over to Kinley and John and told them that they were getting married that night. John and Kinley tried to talk them out of it, but they wouldn't listen. John and Kinley went with them to an all-night wedding chapel and Randy and Sarah got married. Everyone went back to John and Kinley's house. Randy took Sarah's hand and led her to his room, where he proceeded to make love to her.

* * *

Please Review and let me know what you think.


	2. I Want To Try

**ONLY SARAH IS MINE. KINLEY AND JAKE BELONG TO KINLEYORTON. THE WWE SUPERSTARS BELONG TO THEMSELVES.**

**Thanks to all who read, reviewed, favorited, or followed.  
**

When Sarah woke up the next morning she had a huge hangover headache and there was an arm wrapped around her waist. She looked over and saw that Randy was sleeping next to her and he didn't have a shirt on. She lifted up the covers and saw that she didn't have any clothes on. She stifled a scream as she realized that she had slept with Randy. She got out from under his arm, without waking him, went toward the bathroom, grabbing Randy's shirt as she went, and closed the door behind her. She started taking deep breaths to calm herself down. She was not the type of person that slept with someone within a few hours of knowing them. Not only that, she had made a promise to herself that she would not be with a man sexually until she was married to him. She had made the mistake of giving herself to a man because she thought that he was the one that she would end up with for the rest of her life. Come to find out, he was only in the relationship to sleep with her and then broke up with her the day after they slept together. That was when she made the promise to herself to never let it happen again, unless she was married.

She sat on the toilet seat and rubbed her hands over her face. When she rubbed her left hand over her face she felt something on her finger. When she looked at her finger she saw a wedding band on her third finger.

"What have I done?" She asked herself. She had to find out what had happened. She went back out into the bedroom to find that Randy had turned over, but he was still sleeping. She looked at his left ring finger and saw a band that matched hers.

"No." She said in denial. "I did not marry a man that I don't even know. I did not marry Randy Orton. Why would I marry a man that I have only known for a few hours?" She thought about it and came to the conclusion that he had forced her to marry him.

She stomped over to him and smacked him on his chest. He had turned onto his back a few minutes before that.

"Get up, Randy." She stated. She smacked him again as hard as she could. He jolted awake and sat up in the bed.

"What the hell?" He yelled, rubbing his chest. He looked over and saw that Sarah was glaring at him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Don't yell at me! You are the one that forced me to marry you."

"I did no such thing. You had the choice to marry me or not and you chose to marry me." He smirked.  
"I did not. I don't even know you. We just met last night. I did not marry you of my own freewill."

"Yes you did. Ask John and Kinley if you don't believe me." He smirked again as she growled at him.

"If we are married, I am getting an annulment." She stated defiantly.

"You can't."

"Yes I can. I was drunk and you took advantage of the fact."

"I did not. And no you can't because we consummated the marriage last night. Besides I would not sign the paper anyway. You are stuck with me." She was getting really angry at the way he was being so argumentative with her.

"Why would you want to stay married to me? You don't even know me. I could be a serial killer and you wouldn't even know that." He raised his eyebrows.

"Are you?"

"No! But that isn't the point! You are so aggravating, do you know that?"

"Now you know something about me." She got even angrier with him. She would have smacked that grin off his face if she could have.

"I hate you right now. I am trying to be serious and you are joking around. I am going to try to find a way out of this marriage. I don't want to be married to you!" She yelled the last part. He just smiled more.

"Oooh. Whatever." She started to walk away from him, but he reached out and grabbed her by her arm and brought her into his arms. His lips met hers in a very intense kiss. She tried to resist him, but it didn't last long. Soon she was kissing him back and he was making love to her again. She fell asleep wrapped up in his arms. When she was asleep Randy got out of the bed and went to take a shower. When he went back out into the room, Sarah had moved over into his spot and was hugging his pillow. He smiled and left the room after he got dressed.

When he got down to the kitchen, John and Kinley were sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Hey, guys." He said, happily as he went over to the coffeepot and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"You seem rather happy for a guy who is married to someone he doesn't even know." John said.

"I will find out all I need to know in due time."

"You know that you have done this backwards, don't you? You are supposed to get to know each other first and then get married."

"This way is more exciting." Randy smiled.

"All I can say is you better not hurt my best friend or I will hurt you." Kinley added into the conversation.

"I don't plan on hurting her."

"I know Sarah, and I know that she wasn't happy when she found out that you two are married."

"She wasn't. She tried to tell me that I forced her into marrying me, which we all know is not the truth. Then she said that she was going to get an annulment. I told her that she couldn't. She told me that I took advantage of her in her drunken state. I told her that I did not and that she couldn't get an annulment because we consummated the marriage last night. I told her that I won't sign the paper and that she is stuck with me. Then she asked me why I want to stay married to her when I don't even know her. She could be a serial killer or something is what she said. I asked her if she was and that aggravated her. She called me aggravating and then I told her that she knew something about me. She said that she hated me and that she was going to find a way out of this marriage and that she doesn't want to be married to me. I just smiled at her and then she got mad and tried to walk away from me but I grabbed her and pulled her back to me. You probably know what happened after that. I left her sleeping in the bed while I took a shower and came down here."

"This could get quite interesting. Why do you want to stay married to her?" John wondered.

"I can't really explain it. All I know is that it is going to be fun. She is different than all the other women that I have dated."

"You aren't dating this one. You are married to her. Be careful with her Randy. She gave her heart to a guy when she was in her second year in college. She slept with him because she thought that he was the one that she would spend the rest of her life with. He broke up with her the next day. He was only with her to get her to sleep with him. She hasn't been with another guy sexually since then. Until last night, that is." Kinley said.

"I will treat her right, Kinley. You know that. I am going to check on my wife now." He smiled. "It is weird saying that."

"It is weird hearing it, but a good weird." John said.

Randy left the kitchen and went to check on Sarah. When he walked into the room, she was coming out of the shower.

"I don't have any clothes here. All my things are at my house. This is too much, Randy. What am I going to do about my stuff? What about my apartment? I don't even know where you live. What have I gotten myself into? I never thought that what Kinley said when we were growing up would happen to me, too." Sarah was crying by then and starting to hyperventilate. Randy helped her to sit on the bed and he sat next to her.

"The first thing that you are going to do is to relax and take deep breaths." He rubbed his hand up and down her back as she started breathing. "I live in St. Louis, but I have been thinking about buying a house here in Tampa. As for your apartment, you can get all of your things out of it and we can store it somewhere until we find a house. Everything will work out. I do have a question for you though." She looked into his eyes.

"What is it?"

"Do you want to try this or do you want to leave? It is up to you. I am not going to force you to stay with me if that isn't what you want." He may have said this but he was hoping and praying that she would choose to stay with him. She thought about it for a little bit. She grabbed his hand.

"I want to try this." She smiled as he smiled at her. He leaned over and gave her a kiss. "I need some clothes. Will you send Kinley up with some? She is my size."

"Sure, babe." He kissed her again and then left the room. He found Kinley and told her that Sarah needed some clothes. Kinley found some and took them into Randy's and Sarah's room. Sarah was looking at herself in the mirror and smiling when Kinley walked in. Kinley smiled at her and handed her the clothes.

"You look happy, Mrs. Orton."

"I can't believe that I am married to Randy Orton."

"I told you when we were younger that I would marry John and you would marry Randy one day. You just laughed at me. Well, look was right and look who was wrong." She smiled at Sarah. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Kin. It is the one and only time that you have been right, or ever will be right." Sarah smiled as Kinley put her hands on her hips.

"It is not. I am right when I say that you are still in love with Randy."

"Who would have guessed that after all these years I would still be in love with a guy that I never thought I had a chance with? I am so happy right now. I hope nothing ruins my happiness with Randy. I can't wait to learn all there is to know about my husband. I can't believe that I have a husband!"

"You will be happy. If Randy hurts you I have already warned him that I will hurt him. I am so happy for you, Sarah." Kinley hugged her and then left the room and Sarah finished getting dressed. After Sarah got dressed she went down to the kitchen. She grabbed a cup of coffee and then sat down beside Randy.

"Where is Jake?" Sarah wondered.

"He stayed with Paul and Stephanie last night." John answered. "We are going to get him when we have to be at the arena."

"What time do you have to be there?"

"4."

"That gives us time to look for a house. Do you want to go to breakfast, Sarah, and then look at houses?" Randy asked.

"Sounds good. I have to stop by the bar and tell them that I am no longer going to be working there, since I am going to be traveling with my husband. I just don't know what I am going to do for work now."

"You don't have to worry about it now."

"You can be my assistant. You have your medical degree so you can do that." Kinley said.

"Thanks, Kin." Sarah replied.

"You're welcome."

Sarah finished her coffee and then they all stood up. John and Kinley were going to do some things on their own, but first they took Randy and Sarah to pick up his rental. Randy and Sarah went to breakfast and then went house hunting. While they were eating and house hunting they talked and got to know each other better. By the time that they got to the arena, at 4, they had found their house. They would pack up Sarah's house the next day, with the help of some of the WWE superstars. When everyone found out that Randy was married, they were shocked but happy. Everyone but one person, that is. Sarah met many of Randy's coworkers and there were some that she did not like. Kristi was one of the people that she met and Sarah did not care for her one bit. She was snobby and acted like she was the best diva in the world. Sarah decided to go find Kinley while Randy went to find John. She found her in the medic room checking on things.

"Hey Sarah! How was your day with Randy?" Kinley wondered.

"It was great! We found a house about five minutes away from you and John. I no longer work at the bar, and I met quite a few of the WWE Superstars and Divas. I really don't care for Kristi. Randy told me about their relationship and what she did to him. I really don't know what he saw in her. She isn't a nice person."

"She wasn't always the way that she is now. When she first started here she was sweet and liked everyone. She started to change when she became Diva's champion. Things started going to her head and she became the witch that she is now." Kinley finished getting things set up in case she had some patients during RAW that night.

"I have a feeling that she is going to very quickly become an enemy. I saw the way that she was looking at Randy and I did not like it one bit."

"She is just jealous. Randy is now married to you and he will keep his commitment to you. He will stay faithful to you. He knows what it feels like to be cheated on. Whatever Kristi says to you do not believe it. She will try to break you and Randy up." They walked out of the medic's room and Kinley turned out the light. They started walking down the hall.

"I won't believe it. Now that I have gotten over the shock of being married to Randy, I am going to make this marriage work. I love him and I have for years." Kinley smiled.

"I know that you do. I was there when you first fell in love with him remember."

"I am so glad that we started watching wrestling all those years ago. Where is Jake?"

"I am glad too. He is with John. Do you want to see him?"

"Of course I do." They went and found John and Jake in catering. Randy was there with them. Jake was awake and John was holding him.

"Hey babe." John said as he saw Kinley and Sarah walking toward the table.

"Hi." Kinley answered. She gave John a kiss and sat down next to him. Sarah sat down next to Randy.

"What are you girls doing?" Randy asked.

"We were just talking and I wanted to see Jake, so here we are." Sarah replied. John handed Jake over to Sarah and she held him. Randy watched her as she played with him.

"So Sarah how was meeting everyone backstage?" John asked her.

"It was good. The only one that I really had a problem with meeting is Kristi. She is not very nice. I know that she will cause me problems. I can feel it."

"Just know that whatever she says about her and I being together now or ever getting back together again is a lie." Randy stated.

"Kinley basically told me the same thing. She will have a hard time getting to you, now that you are my husband. I am not going to give you up without a fight." She leaned over and gave Randy a kiss.

"That is good to know." He put his arm on the back of her chair. She leaned into him. Jake started to cry and Kinley took him back to feed him. Sarah went up to get something to eat. While she was in line she ran into Kristi.

"How does it feel to know that the man you married is still in love with me and he will eventually leave you and come back to me?" Kristi asked. Sarah just smiled at her.

"How does it feel to know that my husband will never leave me and go back to you? He is married to me and always will be. I suggest that you back off." Sarah replied.

"Or what?"

"Keep pushing and you will find out. I am sure that I will see you later." Sarah told Kristi and grabbed her things and went back to the table and sat back down next to Randy.

"What did Kristi say to you?" Kinley wondered.

"She wanted to know how it felt being married to a man that is still in love with her and will leave me and go back to her. I asked her how it felt to know that my husband will never leave me and go back to her. I also let her know that Randy is married to me and always will be. I told her to back off. She said or what. And I told her to keep pushing and she would find out. Then I said that I was sure that I would see her later and then I left."

"You are a feisty one, aren't you?" John asked.

"When it comes to things that are important to me, then yes. Randy and our marriage is important to me. If Kristi keeps pushing then she will find out how feisty I can be. I know that I haven't heard the last from her."

"Just be careful, Sarah." Randy said, looking at her.

"I will be." She started eating. Kinley finished feeding Jake and then put him to sleep. John and Randy started talking. When Sarah finished eating, she threw away her trash and then went back to the table.

"Hey Randy," she said.

"What sweetie?" He wondered looking over at her.

"I want to go see the ring. Will you take me there?"

"Sure." He stood up and grabbed her hand. "We will see you guys later." He said to John and Kinley.

As Randy led her to the ring, they continued getting to know each other. He led her to the ring and they got in. He stood back as she turned around in a circle and looked out at the seats.

"Wow. There are a lot of seats in here. There are going to be so many people in here." Sarah said.

"Yep. Hearing all those people screaming for you is amazing. I still remember when I made my televised WWE debut. It was awesome. There is nothing like performing in front of thousands of fans." He answered.

"I remember that day very well. April 29, 2002. And John debuted on television almost two months later on June 27. April 29, 2002 will always be a very special day for me."

"Why was it such a special day for you?"

"That is the day that I fell in love with you." Sarah looked at him. He had moved closer to her.

"So you did fall in love with a wrestler when you were younger."

"Yes, I did. I never ever thought that I would meet you, let alone marry you, one day."

"How do you feel about me now?"

"I am still in love with you. I always will be. I had just moved on to another man because I never thought that we would be together. We both know how the relationship with Ryan turned out. Right now I am so afraid that I am just a rebound for you to get over Kristi. I can't help but think that you only married me for that reason."

"Sarah I am telling you right now that you are not a rebound. Yes, I treated you like crap when I first met you, but I promise you that I will never treat you like that again. I just didn't feel like going out that night. But looking back, I am so glad that I did. I would have never met you and we wouldn't be married now. I am looking forward to what our future holds. I can honestly tell you that I am starting to fall in love with you." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. She put her hands on his chest and his lips met hers for a long, sweet kiss. They got out of the ring and headed back to his locker room. They walked hand in hand. When they got back to his room, Sarah laid on the couch while Randy went to stretch. She looked at her phone as she sat there. She soon drifted off to sleep.

There was a knock on the door soon after. Randy got up to answer it before the knocking woke Sarah. John and Kinley were standing on the other side.

"Sarah is sleeping." They walked into the room and sat down in the chairs and started talking to Randy. Sarah woke up around 7:15. John, Kinley, and Randy were still talking.

"Hi guys." She said when she sat up.

"Hey." They said.

"You got up just in time to watch RAW. I go out first." Randy said as he went to sit beside her on the couch.

"I will be in the medic room with Kinley while we watch just in case someone needs us. And I hope that it won't be you needing us." Sarah replied.

"It won't be. I am going against Cody and we have some unfinished business."

"Just be careful, Randy."

"Don't worry about me. I will be fine." He leaned over and gave her a kiss. We stayed in the room and continued talking. At 7:45, Randy and John walked Sarah and Kinley down to the medic room. They kissed the girls bye and then went to do their thing. Sarah turned on the TV in the room and they sat and watched. At 8 Randy's theme started and the WWE Universe exploded in cheers. Sarah smiled as she watched Randy walk down to the ring. She continued to watch as her husband got into the ring and did his pose on the turnbuckle. She watched as his smile was wiped away as he heard Cody's music start. She knew that Cody was going to be hurting after the match and she knew that he would probably need some medical attention. Sarah and Kinley watched as Randy let loose on Cody and Cody started to bleed from his nose. Randy won the match and after the match, Randy went to his locker room, while Cody was escorted back to the medic room. He got onto the table and Kinley looked at him. Even though Kinley hated Cody she still had to be professional because she was the WWE doctor. Sarah was helping her. Cody started to flirt with Sarah.

"Knock it off, Cody. She is married to the guy that just beat the living crap out of you. If you continue to mess with Sarah, you may not be alive the next time Randy meets up with you." Kinley said.

"I am more of a man than Randy is. Why do you think that Kristi chose me over him?"

"Because she is stupid." Sarah replied. Kinley laughed. Sarah continued. "And as for you being more of a man than Randy is, never going to happen in this lifetime. Randy doesn't resort to stealing his coworkers' girlfriends because he is jealous that they are better than him. He doesn't flirt with married woman."

"I am not jealous of Randy." Sarah and Kinley started laughing and Cody left the room. Kinley had finished with him.

"What an idiot. I am going to go get something to drink. Do you want anything?" Sarah asked Kinley.

"I will take a water, please."

"Okay. I will be right back." Sarah left the medic room while Kinley cleaned and sterilized her instruments for the next patient.

As Sarah was walking back to the medic room, she rounded a corner and ran into Kristi. Sarah rolled her eyes and tried to walk around Kristi. Kristi moved so that Sarah couldn't go anywhere.

"What do you want, Kristi?" She asked.

"You know what I want."

"It is never going to happen, so get over yourself. Randy is married to me and that is the way that it will remain."

"Deep down Randy wants me back and he will be mine again."

"He does not. In fact, I don't think any of the guys at the WWE want you. Randy is married to me and your boyfriend, that you cheated on Randy with for nine months might I add, was flirting with me. So neither of them want you. Could it be because you have been with almost every guy in the WWE?" Before Sarah had time to react, Kristi reached out and pushed Sarah. She fell on the floor and her head hit the cement floor. She was knocked out. Kristi ran off before anyone saw her there. Sarah was bleeding form a cut on her forehead and lying there unconscious when Ted Dibiase, Jr. came around the corner. He had taken an instant liking to Sarah. He ran over to her and picked her up and took her to Kinley.

Kinley was watching the Divas match. She turned when Ted went into the room. She stood up as she noticed that he was carrying Sarah.

"What happened, Ted?" She asked as Ted laid Sarah on the table.

"I don't know. I found her passed out and bleeding in the hall and brought her to you." Kinley started looking her over.

"Can you go find Randy and tell him what has happened?" Ted left the room as Kinley started cleaning the cut on Sarah's forehead. Sarah started to wake up. As she did she could feel the pain radiating through her head. She started moaning in pain and moving her head.

"Hold on, Sarah. Hold still. I need to bandage this cut."

"It hurts." Sarah moaned.

"I know it does sweetie. It will be okay. There all done. Now let me look and see if you have a concussion." While Kinley checked for a concussion, both Randy and John ran into the medic room. Randy went over to Sarah and grabbed her hand. Kinley finished her examination and put her stuff away.

"What happened, baby?" Randy asked. She told him about her run in with Kristi and Kristi pushing her and knocking her out. Randy was angry by the time she had finished telling the story. He started to leave the room when Kinley asked him what he was doing.

"I am going to go find Kristi."

"No you are not. Your wife needs you right now. You will have time to find Kristi later." Sarah sat up in bed and she started to get nauseous.

"I think that I am going to be sick." She said. Kinley grabbed a pail and put it in front of Sarah. She got there just in time. When Sarah had finished, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply for a few minutes.

"Randy, I want you to take her to the hospital so they can do a cat scan to see if she has a concussion."

Randy helped Sarah stand up and helped her to get her stuff and then helped her to the car. He took her to the hospital where they gave her the CAT scan. They found out that Sarah had a mild concussion. When Randy and Sarah got back to the Cena house, Kinley and John were sitting in the living room. Randy helped Sarah get into the house and into her pajamas and then into their bed. She wanted him to hold her as she fell asleep. He gladly obliged. When she had fallen asleep, he kissed her on the forehead and got out of the bed. He was not tired at that point. Kinley and John wanted to know what had happened at the hospital and Randy told them what had happened. Kinley said that Sarah would probably sleep the night through. John, Kinley, and Randy talked for a few minutes more before they went to bed. Randy crawled into bed behind Sarah and put his arm around her waist. She moved closer to him and stayed asleep. He fell asleep.

Please review.


	3. Admitted Feelings

**ONLY SARAH IS MINE. KINLEY AND JAKE BELONG TO KINLEYORTON. THE WWE SUPERSTARS BELONG TO THEMSELVES.**

**Thanks to all who have read, reviewed, favorited, or followed****.**

TWO DAYS LATER

Randy and Sarah had moved into their new house, with the help of quite a few of their co-workers. Sarah had been officially hired as Kinley's Physician's Assistant by Vince McMahon himself. He had loved her from the moment that Randy had introduced them. Randy and Sarah had given a barbecue on the day that everything had been finished moved into the house to thank everyone for their help. They had been able to stay in the house for the first time last night. Sarah was very happy with the house and she was going to enjoy adding her touches to it. Randy had given her free reign to decorate the house as she saw fit. She was going to leave his gym alone as that was his space and decorate the rest of the house. They would spend tonight in the house before leaving in the morning to head to Charlotte, North Carolina for their next RAW. They were going to be traveling on Randy's bus and following John's and Kinley's bus. Sarah was both nervous and excited about going on the road. She didn't know what to expect, but she was going to be with the man that she loved.

Sarah was now getting ready to go out with Randy, John, and Kinley for dinner on a double date. Ted was watching Jake for John and Kinley. After dinner the couples would go their separate ways. Earlier in the day, Randy had asked Kinley to go shopping for a dress for Sarah. She had found a long flowing blue sundress with spaghetti straps. Kinley had found a similar dress for herself, except it was red. She had bought a black light sweater to go over it.

Sarah had just left the master bathroom and gone into the master bedroom, when Randy came through the door.

"John and Kinley are going to meet us at the restaurant in an hour." He said as he started to undress.

"Okay. I have to do my hair, then get dressed and I will be ready." She replied. He gave her a kiss and then headed into the bathroom. She was finished with her hair and makeup when he came back out of the bathroom. They both got dressed and started to walk out of the bedroom. He stopped her and she turned to look back at him.

"You look amazing, Sarah." He said, his voice husky. She smiled and blushed.

"Thank you, Randy. You look pretty good yourself." She replied. He was wearing a blue dress shirt with a pair of black dress pants. He smiled at her, gave her a kiss, and grabbed her hand. She grabbed her purse and they went into the garage. He opened the passenger side door for her and she slid in. He went to the driver's side and got in the car. He drove to the restaurant. When they arrived John and Kinley were already sitting at their table. Randy and Sarah joined them and they all ordered their food and drinks. They talked and enjoyed having the adult time. They ate and then they said goodbye to each other and went their separate ways. John and Kinley to a movie and Randy and Sarah back to their house. Before Randy got into the car, after helping Sarah it, he sent a text to Ted who had been enlisted to help him set up something special for Sarah. He got into the car and drove home. They got out of the car and went into the house. She put her purse on the table and turned to look at Randy. She yawned. Randy smiled at her. He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned her head against his chest. He kissed her head.

"Tired, babe?" He asked. She lifted her head and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Yeah. It has been a long few days and we have to get up early in the morning to leave for Charlotte." He leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss.

"Why don't you go get ready for bed. I will be right up after I make sure that everything is locked up out here." He gave her another kiss and then she went toward their room while he locked up.

When Sarah got to the door of their bedroom she stopped and gasped. She looked around the room in shock. There were candles lit all around the room and rose petals were scattered all over the floor. There were also rose petals scattered on the bed. New red silk sheets had been put on the bed. She walked into the room to get a closer look at the bed. Tears started falling down her cheeks. She felt so special. No one had ever done anything like this for her before. She ran her hand over the sheet. What she didn't know was that Randy had been watching her reaction from the doorway.

"Ted did an excellent job, didn't he?" Randy asked from the doorway. Sarah turned to look at him.

"Why? Why did he do this?" She wondered.

"I asked him to." He started walking toward her.

"Why? Why would you do that, Randy?"

"Because I wanted to make you feel special. I wanted to show you how much you mean to me. I wanted to tell you something that I should have told you a few days ago." He put his hand on her cheek.

"You didn't do all of this to get one more night with me and then leave me in the morning and then divorce me later on, did you? I can't take that. So please don't tell me that is your plan."

"No, Sarah. That isn't my plan. In fact what I have to say to you is the complete opposite. You never have to worry about me leaving you or wanting a divorce. I love you, Sarah Ann Orton from now until forever. You are my everything." She looked into his eyes and then broke down in his arms. She had been waiting for most of her life for someone to love her half as much as she loved them. Looking into Randy's eyes she had seen the truth. He loved her the way that she loved him. Randy wrapped his arms around her and held her as her sobs stopped. She looked back up into his eyes when she was finished.

"You don't know how long I have waited for someone, anyone, to tell me that they love me and they always will."

"I do and I will."

"Oh, Randy. I love you too." She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him. She felt amazing and loved. When he pulled away they were both breathless. He leaned his forehead against hers.

"Make love to me, Randy. Show me how much you love me." She whispered. He smiled and picked her up bridal style and carried her to their bed. As he made love to her, they couldn't help but feel the new emotional connection that they had made with each other. Afterwards, he held her as she slept. He thought back to the night that they met and never thought in his wildest dreams that he would fall in love with a woman, let alone marry her, within three days of meeting her. It was one thing that he would never regret. He fell asleep holding Sarah to him, with a smile on his face.

* * *

Please review. Thanks.


	4. Fun on the Orton Bus

**ONLY SARAH IS MINE. KINLEY AND JAKE BELONG TO KINLEYORTON. THE WWE SUPERSTARS BELONG TO THEMSELVES.**

**Thanks to all who read, reviewed, favorited, or followed****.**

**WARNING: ADULT CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER  
**

The next day Randy and Sarah loaded their stuff onto the bus and then the driver drove to the Cena house. John, Kinley, and Jake were waiting for them to arrive. The Cena's loaded their bus and once everyone was situated on their buses, the drivers took off down the road and they were on their way to Charlotte. Sarah and Randy were sitting on the couch.

"Sarah, do you want to watch a movie or crash out we have a long drive?" Randy asked her.

"Watch a movie." She answered. Randy turned on the TV and shows her where the DVDs are.

"Why don't you choose babe. What do you want to drink?"

"Ok. I will have water, please." She got up to pick out a movie while he went to get their drinks. Randy grabbed a water and a Mt. Dew from the refrigerator.

"Here you go, babe." He said as he handed her the water. "Did you find a movie?"

"Thanks, honey. Yes. I found 12 Rounds Reloaded."

"You're welcome. Nice pic." He took the movie from her and put it into the DVD player. He started the movie and sits down by her. He kissed her cheek. He laid down on the couch and brought Sarah to his chest and rubs her back with his free hand. She laid there watching the movie for a few minutes before she looks up into his eyes and said, "I love you, Randy."

"I love you, too, Sarah." He claimed her lips in a kiss. She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. She could see the intense desire burning in them.

"Come here, babe." He said. She slid closer to him.

"How can I help you?" She was smirking.

"You can help me in more ways than one babe." He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her deeply. "Your lips are soft."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her body closer to his and moaned as the kiss intensified.

"Hm baby." He put his hands on her waist and pulled her as close as possible. "Hm baby. I want to play."

"I need to feel your touch on my skin, Randy." Sarah ran her hands over his chest. He stripped off her shirt.

"God you are beautiful. Now what baby? Let's take this to our bed. You can examine me all you want. Touch me everywhere." She pulled away from him.

"I have to be honest with you, Randy. I am kind of scared at this point. I am not very experienced at this."

"It's okay babe. Just touch where you want to. I'm not pressuring you at all."

"Okay."

"Sarah, I love you. Come here, honey." She went back into his arms. She was thankful that she had a man like Randy in love with her. A man who was patient with her and a man that would help her overcome her fears. He led her to their bed.

"Do you want me to turn the movie on in here?"

"Yes, please." He got out of the bed, stripped his shirt off. He grabbed the movie and started it in the bedroom.

"Thank you for being so patient with me, Randy." She said.

"Not a problem." He replied. "We will take things at our own pace."

"I can't believe that a man like you would fall in love with a woman like me. I never thought that a teenage girl's dream of one day marrying Randy Orton would come true."

"Sarah honey, I'm shy, quiet and love to be at home. I love you because you love me and I know we are meant for each other."

"You know when Kinley and I were dreaming about you and John, I always wondered what making love with you would be like." Randy smiled.

"Let's take it slow and play, then make love babe. There is no pressure." Sarah smiled and then ran her hands up and down his bare chest.

"Your hands feel good. Did you bring your medical bag, honey?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"My heart is beating fast babe."

"Really. Let me see." She feels his heart beating rapidly. "I do that to you?"

"Yes you do, baby."

"Now you know how I feel. You have been doing it to me for years." He smiled at her and pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"You made my heart skip a beat the moment we met." She smiled at him.

"You say the sweetest things."

"It's true."

"I seem to remember that you were kind of rude to me." She said teasing him.

"I'm still sorry about that, babe."

"It is okay. Really. I was just teasing." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Very mature, Randal!"

"I never said I was mature, babe. You still make my heart race." She looked at him. He could tell that she was still nervous.

"Sarah let me pleasure you, sweetheart."

"Okay. I trust you." He kissed her gently on the lips before kissing his way down her body.

"God you are beautiful." He kissed her ample left breast and took the nipple into his mouth. He massaged her right breast as he sucked and licked on her left nipple. She gasped and arched into his mouth and put her hands on his head. He kissed his way over to her right breast and started to lick and suck on that nipple as he massaged her left breast. He started to work his way down to her belt and unhooked it. He unbuttoned her jeans and slipped them off her body.

"God you are beautiful, Sarah."

"You make me feel beautiful."

"You are. Just relax, honey." He eased her panties down as he started to kiss his way down to her center. She tried to reflexively close her legs. He gently pulled her legs apart.

"Relax honey." He started to kiss his way further down her body, pressing kisses to her most moist flesh before sliding a finger into her body.

"Mmm, Randy. That feels good." He started to kiss and finger her a bit more as he added another finger and slowly pumped them in and out of her now wet center.

"God, Randy. Don't stop."

"I won't baby, but I'm going to add my tongue now." He started to lick her and finger her at the same time as he licked and sucked on her sweet center. She arched her hips off of the bed.

"God, I can't take it."

"Fast and hard or slow and gentle?"

"Fast and hard."

"Okay, baby." He gently slid into Sarah's body and let her adjust to him. She gasped as her walls closed around him. She started to move her hips.

"You are warm, wet and tight baby. I will be gentle at first. Tell me when to move." He started to glide in and out of her.

"You feel so good inside of me, baby."

"Hmm, so wonderful." He kept sliding in and out of her body. "Let me know when to speed up." She wrapped her legs around his hips.

"Faster, Randy." She moaned. He pulled out and plunged back into her body and kept slamming into her.

"Hmm yes, Sarah."

"Please, Randy. I don't know if I can hold on much longer." Her nails were digging into his shoulders. She couldn't believe the things that were happening to her body. He started to pound in and out of her body.

"I'm close Sarah. Cum with me." She started to move with him.

"Yes, Randy." She screamed as an orgasm ripped through her body.

"I'm cumming, baby." He started to spill his seed deep in her. "SARAH." She held him as he emptied himself inside of her. He kissed her on the lips.

"You are amazing." She smiled.

"You weren't so bad yourself."

"Now my heart is racing." She giggled and swatted him across the arm.

"Check me over, babe."

"Oh you are fine. Just ask me. I know." He laughed.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you, too, but I am mad at you."

"Why are you mad at me?"

"Because you made me miss most of the movie. And there is this really hot guy in it."

"I'm sorry babe. We can watch it and not play."

"It is okay. I loved the playing though. I guess I shouldn't be that mad about missing the hot guy anyway, because I have the hot guy as my husband and he is all mine."

"Yes, I am all yours, baby." She yawned and cuddled into Randy.

"Why don't we try to rest, honey." He started to kiss down her body again.

"I thought that you wanted to rest."

"I want my wife again." He kissed her deeply. "I want to play doctor with you, sweetheart." He said after he broke the kiss.

"Ok. I am all yours." Randy reached over and grabbed the stethoscope and playfully listened to her heart and kept moving down to her center.

"What are you doing Randy?" She looks down at him.

"Listening to my wife."

"Do you hear anything interesting?"

"Your heart beating calmly."

"I can assure you that my heart rate is anything but calm." He slid a finger into her center.

"Your pulse is fast, baby."

"That is because my body goes out of control when I am near you." She said breathlessly.

"As does mine, baby." He kept fingering her center. She reached down and grabbed ahold of his shaft and started pumping the hardened member.

"Hmm, baby, take care of me." She kissed him on the lips and trailed her lips down his neck, to his nipples where she licked and sucked them as she stroked his shaft.

"Hmm." She kissed down his toned abdomen and made her way down to his shaft. She continued to pump him as she snaked her tongue out and licked the tip of him.

"Hmm, Sarah, so good. Don't stop."

"I have no plans to. She smiled at the thoughts in her mind of what she could do to her husband.

"Hmm, your hand feels good, baby." She ran her tongue down his shaft and back up again before she took him into her mouth and started to suck on him.

"God Sarah, yes." She continued to work her mouth on him and started to stroke him at the same time.

"I'm close Sarah, but I don't want to cum in your mouth." She positioned her body over his as she kissed up his body. She kissed him on the lips and then sat up. She was now straddling his hips.

"I love how you feel on me baby." She lifted her hips and took him inside of her sliding all the way down his length. She gasped and closed her eyes in ecstasy as he filled her. He gently grabbed her hips.

"You feel amazing." He starts to massage her breast. She threw her head back as she began to rock back and forth on him. He sat up and started to suck on her nipples

"You feel amazing wrapped around me."

"God, Randy. I have never done this before. I don't know what to do next."

"Just rock your hips back and forth honey." He showed her by gripping her hips and moving them back and forth. "It's okay, honey." She moved back and forth for a little bit. But she wanted something more.

"Randy, I need something else but I don't know what." She was panting.

"Lay down baby and I will lick and suck." She got off of him and laid down on the bed. Randy kissed down her body to her slick center and started to eat and finger her as he massaged her breast. She was moving her hips to the rhythm of his tongue and finger.

"Yes, Randy, more."

"You want me to make love or hard again?"

"Make love."

"My pleasure." He reached into his suitcase for the lube. "Might be cold babe. It's lube." He drizzled some on her wet center before sliding into her body.

"Oooh, Randy, so good." She had to stop herself from exploding. She wanted to enjoy Randy's lovemaking as much as possible. He kissed Sarah as he gently slid in and out of her center. She wrapped her legs around his hips and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Hmm sweetheart, you feel amazing." He kept sliding in and out of her gently.

"That's it, Randy. Don't stop."

"I don't plan on it. SARAH, OH GOD YES"

"I am almost there, baby."

"I am there, baby. Cum with me."

"Oh, Randy. Oh, God." She screamed as he thrust into her one last time. He started to explode deep within Sarah's body.

"SARAH. OH YES SARAH."

"I love you, Randy." She was now trying to catch her breath.

"I love you too, babe." He pulled out of her and pulled Sarah to his chest and pulled the covers up. She snuggled into him and kissed his chest. She was asleep within minutes. He rubbed her back and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Please review.


	5. Trouble

**ONLY SARAH IS MINE. KINLEY AND JAKE BELONG TO KINLEY ORTON. THE WWE SUPERSTARS BELONG TO THEMSELVES.**

**Thanks to all who read, reviewed, favorited, or followed****.**

At the Time Warner Cable Arena in Charlotte, North Carolina for Monday Night RAW

Sarah and Kinley had just kissed their husbands before they went down to the ring for their six man tag team match with Sheamus against the Shield. Sarah and Kinley were in Kinley's office watching RAW on the TV. Kinley had Jake in her arms feeding him. The girls watched as the match went on. They were hoping that Randy, John, and Sheamus would beat the Shield. Someone needed to beat them. They were so annoying. Of course the Shield cheated which meant that Randy, John, and Sheamus lost.

"Those three idiots drive me crazy. I wish that someone would beat them already." Sarah said upset.

"I know what you mean. I hate all three members of that stupid group." Kinley replied. Sarah stood up.

"I need to go take a walk. I will see you later, Kin."

"Okay." Kinley continued to watch RAW as Sarah left the room. Sarah had been walking for about five minutes when she ran into Kristi.

"Well if it isn't little Mrs. Orton." Kristi said. Sarah looked at her and smirked.

"You're right. I am Mrs. Orton and I will be until the day that I die." Sarah answered.

"Is that right? I don't think so you little slut."

"Well, who goes home to Randy every night and gets to sleep in his bed? Who is the one wearing his ring? It sure isn't you." Sarah put her hands on her hips.

"Ugh, woman. He is mine. The sooner you realize that the better." Kristi slapped Sarah hard across the face. "You little bitch." Sarah instantly became enraged and slapped Kristi back. "Never going to happen. I make him happier than you ever did. So get over it and move on." Kristi screamed and walked away, only to run into Cody.

"What is wrong Kristi?" He asked.

"Sarah slapped me. That is what is wrong." Kristi remarked.

"Why did she slap you?"

"She slapped me because I called her a slut, and told her that I would get Randy back. I so want to hurt her."

"I have wanted her since seeing her in Kinley's office on Monday."

"Then let's go get her and you can have her, sweetie, as long as I get to help." He smiled.

"This is going to be so much fun."

"Yes it is." She kissed Cody on the lips. "Let's go." Cody grabbed Kristi's hand and started walking down the hall. When they found Sarah, Kristi snuck up behind her and grabbed her.

"Be quiet and I won't hurt you too badly." Kristi dragged Sarah into an empty room. Sarah didn't notice Cody with Kristi.

"Hello, Sarah." He said. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"What do you want now, Cody?"

"Simple. You, my dear. I want you."

"Well you aren't going to have me. I am a married woman and Randy would kill you."

"Do you think I'm scared of Orton? Fuck that and let me fuck you."

"Uh.. not if you were the last man on earth." She turned and started walking away from him. He grabbed her and forced her into Kristi who wrapped her hand over Sarah's mouth and Cody started to massage her breast. Sarah started kicking her legs and moving her body to try to get away from Cody. He knocked her out and brought her pants down and shoved himself inside of her.

"Kristi, damn she is tight." Sarah started started to come back around and when she realized what was going on she started to hit him to get him off of her.

"Calm down there feisty one." Cody said as he started to slowly thrust in and out of her body so he could enjoy it. Sarah started to thrash around and pushed against his chest, desperate to get him off her. Tears were falling down her cheeks.

"Gee, sweetheart. Randy won't want you when Cody is done with you." Kristi said. Cody slipped out of her body and started to rub her breast and finger her center. Sarah was getting tired but continued to fight. She was hoping that someone would come and save her from what was happening. Cody shoved himself in and out of her body and exploded. He slapped her around. He pulled Kristi to him and kissed her.

"Let's go babe." He knocked Sarah out and then he and Kristi left. Kinley was walking down the hall and saw the door to the room open. She looked inside and saw that Sarah was lying on the ground. She sent a text to John that said 'Need help'.

"Sarah, honey, wake up." Kinley said. Sarah started to wake up. She groaned in pain. "Stay calm Sarah. Let me look in your eyes." Randy and John went through the door.

"Kinley, where is Sarah?" Randy asked.

"Right here, hon. Come keep her calm." Randy walked over to Sarah and grabbed her had in his.

"Hey, hon." He said.

"It hurts, Randy." Sarah said and started to cry. He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm sorry, baby. What all happened?" Kinley kept looking over Sarah to make sure she didn't need more medical attention. "Sarah I need you to go the ER so they can look you over better and do a CT scan. Okay." Kinley said.

"Okay, but I want Randy to go with me." Sarah answered.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else, baby. What happened?" Randy asked.

"I ran into Kristi and she started her same old crap about her getting you away from me. I got in her face and told her how things are and will remain. She didn't like it so she slapped me across the face. I slapped her back and then she screamed and walked away from me. I thought that it was over but I should have known better."

"I'm sorry, baby. What went on after that?"

"I was going back to find you and then Kristi grabbed me from behind. She put her hand over my mouth and told me that if I was quiet she wouldn't hurt me too badly. Then Cody was added into the mix.

"What did Cody do?" Randy was trying to keep calm.

"I asked him what he wanted and he told me that he wanted me. I told him that I was a married woman and that you would kill him. He said he wasn't scared of you. He wanted me to let him have sex with me and I told him not if he was the last man on earth. I turned and started to walk away from him. He grabbed me and forced me into Kristi, who held her hand over my mouth and he started touching my breasts. I tried to get away from him, Randy. I really did. Sarah was now crying uncontrollably. Randy started rubbing her back.

"Sh baby. It's okay. What else happened?" Sarah took a calming breath before she continued.

"He knocked me out, but it only stunned me. He pulled my pants down and shoved himself inside of me. When I came back from being out of it I tried to get away from him. I was trying everything that I could but it wasn't working. He started to thrust in and out of me. I started to push against his chest and Kristi said that you wouldn't want me when Cody was done with me." He kept rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry honey. Let's head to the hospital and get a rape kit done. They are wrong. I love you and I won't leave you at all."

"I love you too, Randy."

"Do you think you can walk?"

"Yes. I may be slow but I can."

"Let's just take it slow baby. Kinley, I will call with updates." Kinley nodded her head and waved them on. Sarah walked but grimaced in pain as she did. Randy noticed the pain that she was in and picked her up and carried her out to the car and headed to the hospital.

"Here we are baby. Do you want me to carry you in?"

"Yes. It hurts too much to walk." Randy parked the car and carried her in and talked to the nurse. Sarah was soon in her own room waiting on the doctor. Randy was rubbing her back.

"How can this be happening to me, Randy? I have never done anything to either Cody or Kristi. I feel so disgusting." Sarah stated.  
"Babe I don't know. I'm sorry this happened. I will take care of Cody. Let the doctor look you over and have a CT done and then we can go home." The doctor knocked on the door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Orton, I am Dr. Parks. can you tell me what all happened tonight?" Sarah told Dr. Parks what happened to her.

"I'm sorry that happened. I would like to do a rape kit. Your husband can stay with you. After the rape kit I will send you for a CT scan and then we will go from there."

"Ok."

"I would like to give you something to relax you and it will also help with the pain. Is that okay?"

"Yes. I would appreciate it actually." Sarah smiled.

"I will have my nurse come in and start the IV." The nurse had an IV in and the rape kit had been done 15 minutes later. The police had been called and Randy and Sarah had already talked to them. Sarah was now on her way to get her CT scan done. Randy was rubbing her back.

"Sarah, hi dear. We are ready for you in the CT room." Brenda, the nurse said.

"Hi. Yes I am ready. Let's get this over with so I can go home with my husband."

"Not a problem. "It will take about 20 minutes for the CT scan. Then we have to wait for the results. After that you can go home."

"Ok. Thanks."

It was 40 minutes later and Sarah was waiting for Dr. Parks to release her. Dr. Parks came in a few minutes later.

"Sarah I have your release papers. I will clear you to go home. I don't want you alone for 48 hours. You do have a minor concussion."

"Ok. Thanks for all your help Dr. Parks."

"You are welcome. I will write a script for pain meds and give you another dose of meds before you leave. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me. The pain is bearable when I have the meds."

"Mr. Orton, take care of her and if the pain gets worse bring her back in."

"I will make sure she is resting, and if the pain gets worse I will bring her back." A few minutes later Brenda came into the room.

"Hi, Sarah. I have a heavy dose of meds for you." Brenda pushed the meds through the IV. "You are good to go." Brenda took the IV out. "Mr. Orton why don't you bring the car around and I will help her out." Randy left to go get the car.

"You ready to go back to the hotel?" Brenda asked.

"More than ready. It has been a long day and I am tired." Sarah answered.

"I bet. The meds will make you very sleepy. Rest for the rest of today and tomorrow. If you need anything here is my direct line here in the ER. You can have your husband call, okay." Brenda handed Sarah her card.

"Ok. Thank you for taking care of me." She yawned.

"You are welcome." Randy pulled up with the car and helped Sarah into the car and headed to the hotel. He carried her up to their room and laid her on the bed.

"Thank you for taking care of me Randy. I love you."

"I love you too and I will always take care of you." Sarah looked into his eyes. "Promise me something, Randy."

"What is that babe?"

"Promise me that when you go after Cody you will be careful and that you will come back to me."

"I will come back to you no matter what. Now careful with Cody, I can't make promises, but I will come back to you."

"I just don't want you to get hurt." She put her hands on his chest.

"I will try not to, honey." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Come rest against my chest and we can sleep." He stripped off his shirt and pants and climbed into the bed.

"Ok. I am getting kind of tired." She laid down on the bed and curled up next to Randy, laying her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I love you, Sarah Orton."

"I love you too Randal Keith Orton. *She lifted her head from his chest and pressed her lips to his and gave him a sweet kiss. Randy moaned into the kiss. Sarah pulled away from him.

"I want you, Randy, but I hurt too badly."

"I understand, honey. I can wait as long as you need to. Do you need to use the bathroom before you go to sleep?"

"I probably should because the pain meds are going to knock me completely out in a few minutes." Randy laughed helped her up and into the bathroom and then back to bed.

"Just rest baby." He kissed her forehead.

"Okay." She yawned and fell asleep. A few minutes after Sarah fell asleep. Randy's cell phone started ringing. He picked it up before it woke Sarah.

"Hey, Kin." He said.

"How is Sarah?" Kinley asked.

"She is doing okay. They did the rape kit and the CT scan. She has a minor concussion. The doctor said that she was not to be alone for 48 hours. She has a script for pain meds. She is sleeping right now."

"I'm sorry Randy. Do you want me to come by and take the script to get filled?"

"Yes."

"Okay. John and I are on the way."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Not a problem hon. See ya in a few minutes."

"Bye."

* * *

Please Review. Thanks.


	6. Surprise

**ONLY SARAH IS MINE. KINLEY AND JAKE BELONG TO KINLEY ORTON. THE WWE SUPERSTARS BELONG TO THEMSELVES.**

**Thanks to all who have read, reviewed, favorited, or followed****.**

A few minutes later there was a knock on the Orton hotel room door. Randy got out of bed, being careful not to wake Sarah, and opened the door.

"Hey man." John said as he and Kinley came through the door.

"Hey." Kinley added.

"Hey. Thanks for coming. I need to talk to someone or I am going to go insane." Randy said.

"Understandable. Kin, baby, I will see you in a bit. Go get the script filled. Would you grab Randy a pack of smokes, please?" John said.

"Sure. Randy script please." He gave her the script. She kissed John, and then Randy, on the cheek.

"See you two in a bit. John, what do you want to drink? You too, Randy?"

"I think that I will just have a Mountain Dew." Randy said.

"I will have the same babe." John added. Kinley left the room.

** "**Okay man. Level with me." John said. Randy sat on the couch and ran his hands through his hair.

"I have never been so angry. I want to kill him."

**"**I have already knocked him out."

**"**That is a start. I have this rage inside of me that wants to come out. He raped my wife, dammit. The woman that I love has gone through something that I would give anything to take from her, but I can't."

"Randy I know that. If something like that happened to Kinley I would have rage as well." Randy stood up and started to pace in front of John.

"We will get him back trust me. Calm down. Kin will be here shortly."

"I should have been there to protect her, John. She is my wife and I didn't protect her from getting raped by someone that I used to call my friend."

"I know that Randy. I used to call him a friend as well but not now. We didn't know it would happen. No one did."

**"**I just don't know what to do for her now."

"Just be there. Do you recall when Kinley was raped a few months before we found out we were pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"I felt the same way you do now. I know what you are going through. Just hold her, be there for her and just love her."

"I do love her. God, I never knew that it was possible to love someone this much."

"I know you do. I didn't either till I met Kinley."

"I will make that bastard pay for hurting my wife. I will make his slut of a girlfriend pay too."

"Just be careful. I will help with Cody. Kinley should be back soon." Randy smilesd.

"You sound like Sarah. She said the same thing about me being careful."

"Good advice from a smart woman. Kinley said the same thing." There was a knock on the door. Randy opened the door.

** "**Hey." Kinley said. Randy and John did not notice the fact that her cheek was red.

"Hey." Randy replied.

"Here is her medication. I paid the copay and it's Lortab. She can have one or two every 6 hours for pain. She was shaking.

"Kinley, what is wrong honey?" John asked.

"Kristi and Cody happened." She replied. John wrapped his arms around her.

"What did they do now?" Kinley started to cry.  
**  
"**Kinley, baby talk to me."

"Did they attack you?" Randy asked.

"DAMN IT, RANDY."

"John." Kinley said

"What happened, Kinley?"

"I was getting onto the elevator and out of nowhere Kristi grabbed me and took me to a room."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sarah had woken from a nightmare and was screaming. The three of them went into the bedroom.

"Sarah, babe, what is wrong?" Randy asked as he held her close.

"Sarah are you okay, honey?" Kinley wondered. Sarah buried her face in Randy's neck and cried. She was shaking. Randy started to rub her back.

"Shh babe. It's okay. I am here."

"It was horrible." Sarah said.

"I bet."

"Sarah hon. Can I check you over again please?" Kinley asked.

"Yes, but I think that I am going to be sick." She ran into the bathroom and proceeded to get sick. Kinley went to help Sarah and John and Randy saw hand prints around her neck and a bruise on her back from her shirt being torn. Kinley helps Sarah in the bathroom. She gets Sarah a cold wash cloth.  
**  
"**Feel better babe?" Kinley asked.

"Yes." Sarah went back to the bed. "I am thirsty."

"I got you a Sprite when I was at the store."

"Thanks for the Sprite, Kin." Sarah said after she had had a drink.  
**  
"**You are welcome. Where is your medical bag? Mine is in the truck."

"It is in the closet." Kinley got up to get the bag and started to feel light headed.

"Are you okay, Kinley?" Sarah asked.

"No. Just light headed a bit." Kinley replied.

"What is going on?"

"I was attacked a bit ago when I was coming back from the store."

"By whom?" Sarah thought for a few minutes and then gasped. "Cody and Kristi."  
**  
"**Yeah. But Cody has hated me for years." Kinley turned to go and grab the medical bag. Sarah looed at Kinley and saw the handprints and the bruise.

"Tell me he didn't?"

"No." Randy looked at Kinley and then at Sarah.

"He raped you, didn't he?" He said.  
**  
"**NO! Damn it, Randal." He started to get upset.

"Don't lie to me, Kinley Abbi Cena! My wife just went through the same thing tonight. I know how Cody is and I know that he hates you.

"FINE. HE DID. YOU HAPPY NOW?

"Baby, why are you yelling?" John asked coming back into the room.

"Because I made her tell me the truth about what Cody did to her. He raped her." Randy replied.

"FUCK!" John said. Kinley started to cry. John wrapped his arms around her.

"Guys, I think I may have to go back to the hospital. I am in even more pain than I was in before and that shouldn't be if the pain pills were working properly."

"Let's go babe. Can you walk?" Randy asked.

"Kinley needs to be looked at, too."

"I agree babe. Please get looked at. I won't leave your side." John said. Kinley nodded her head in agreement.

"I will drive." Randy said. "Can you walk Sarah or do you need help?"

"I need help."

"Let's take it slow." He wrapped his arms around her waist. John did the same thing with Kinley. The girls were given the same hospital room. They were waiting for the doctor to come in. Dr. Parks came in a few minutes later.

"Hello again Sarah. How are you feeling? Hi Kinley." She said.

"Hi Dr. Parks. The pain has intensified." Sarah replied.

"That isn't good. I will have my nurse give you something else for pain in a few minutes. Can I look in your eyes again and listen to your heart and lungs?"

"Yes."

"Karen it's good to see you again." Kinley said. Dr. Parks looked in Sarah's eyes and listened to her heart and lungs.

"You sound great."

"Good."

"What happened, Kinley?"

"My ex-boyfriend attacked me and then raped me and tried to choke me out." John stood up and started to pace. Kinley continued.

"He then shoved me hard into the wall. I hit my head pretty hard."

"I am sorry. I am going to do a few different tests on you. A rape kit, and then a CT scan to begin with."

"That is fine." 20 minutes had gone by and the rape kit had been done and Kinley was now on the way to get her CT scan done.

"John, come here." She said. John went with Kinley. Dr. Parks looked at Sarah.

"Sarah can I talk to you and Randy while Kinley and John are gone?"

"Yes. What is going on?"

"I got your labs back that we ran on you earlier."

"Is it bad?"

"No it isn't. You are 10 weeks pregnant. Congrats dear." Sarah smiled.

"Really? Thanks."

"You are welcome." Randy placed a hand on the baby.

"Are the pain pills that you gave her safe for the baby?" He wanted to know.

"Yes they are."

"At least I know that the baby is Randy's and not Cody's."

"Very true babe." He pressed a kiss to her temple. She placed her hand over his on her still flat stomach.

"We're having a baby, Randy!" She smiled.

"Yes we are, honey. I love you."

"Get a room, damn it!" John said as he and Kinley came back into the room.

"I love you too. Shut up, John!" John stuck his tongue out and wiggled it at them both.

"John don't start." Kinley said.

"Yeah. Listen to your wife. I know that you are afraid of her." Sarah teased him.

"Yes I am." John agreed.

"Besides Randy and I have a very good reason to celebrate."

"Oh?" Kinley said. Sarah smiled and looked at Randy.

"We are having a baby." He said.

"That is awesome. Congrats." John stated.

"Thanks, John." Sarah said.

"I am happy for you. How many weeks?" Kinley asked.

"10." Sarah said.

"You are welcome... Now where is the damn doctor?" John said, getting aggravated.

"Calm down, John." Sarah said. Kinley held her hand out for John to take.

"John come sit down next to me and rub my back please." She said. John did as he was told. Dr. Parks walked into the room.

"Kinley you have a major concussion and two bruised ribs. The baby is fine and is 12 weeks." She said.

"I'm pregnant?" Kinley sounded surprised.

"Yes." John smiled.

"Can I have something for pain please?"

"Sure. I will have the nurse give you something right now and then I will write out a script for more."

"Thank you, Karen. I will call my doctor when I get home."

"Ok. Do that and Sarah I want you to get a regular doctor too."

"I will." 40 minutes later everyone was at the hotel. Sarah and Kinley are sound asleep in the same bed. Kinley had laid down next to her best friend while the guys were planning ways to hurt Cody.

* * *

Please Review. Thanks.


	7. Bragging

**ONLY SARAH IS MINE. KINLEY AND JAKE BELONG TO KINLEY ORTON. THE WWE SUPERSTARS BELONG TO THEMSELVES.**

While Randy and John were making plans on what to do about Cody, Cody and Kristi were in the bar talking and bragging about what they had done to Sarah and Kinley. They were getting drunk and making out as they sat at the bar.

"Kris you ready to go?" Cody asked Kristi.

"Yes, babe. Let's go." Kristi replied. Cody pulled her close and kissed her on the lips. Kristi put her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"We can have fun when we get back from the bar, baby."

"Sounds good, baby. What you did to Sarah really turned me on."

"I have to agree baby. What I did to Kinley turned me on even more baby."

"The best part about it is that Randy won't want her anymore." She smiled.

"Then you can have him, while I go after Kinley."

"You are the best, Cody."

"So are you, baby." He kissed her again. "You did great in grabbing Sarah honey and Kinley as well. They never saw it coming." Kristi smiled.

"No they didn't. It was awesome to see their faces when they saw who had them."

** "**The best part baby was shoving my cock in their pussies. Although you, my dear, have a sweet pussy I love to fuck with baby."

"Cody what in the fuck did you do to Sarah and Kinley?" Ted asked as he stopped beside them overhearing their conversation.

** "**What do you mean DiBiase? They got what they deserved." Cody drank a shot and kissed Kristi on the lips and started massage her breast. Kristi moaned and pushed herself closer to Cody.

"You know what I am talking about. Attacking the girls."

"Sarah got what was coming to her. She stole Randy from me. And Kinley shouldn't be such a bitch." Kristi said.

"What did you do, Cody?" Ted asked again.

"Sarah wanted it, as did Kinley."

"Those two are very devoted to their husbands."

"Fuck Randy and John." Cody said before he kissed Kristi again. He massaged her breast while the other hand went down to play with her pussy.

"Mmm, Cody."

"Come on baby. Let's go have some fun."

** "**I need you, Cody."

"Then take me..." He opened their hotel room door. "Take me honey." He threw her down on their bed and they continued where they left off.

* * *

As Cody and Kristi are busy in their room, Randy and John are still talking in the Orton room. There was a knock on the door. Randy got up from the couch and answered the door.

"What are you doing here, Ted?" Randy asked.

"We need to talk. Is John here by chance? I know what happened and I'm worried about both girls." Ted replied.

"Yeah, John is here. Come on in."

"What is going on?" John asked when he saw Ted.

"I was down in the bar with Cody and Kristi and they were bragging about what they did to Sarah and Kinley." Ted replied.

"What did they say?" Randy wondered.

"They were the ones that grabbed them and they were also talking about how they loved doing it and that Cody loved shoving himself into them and all." John stood up and started to pace. He was pretty pissed off.

"Did they say why they did it?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. Kinley is a bitch. Sorry John but out of Cody's mouth. They also said that you wouldn't want Sarah after what happened and that you would go back to Kristi and Cody would get Kinley back."

"Not going to happen. I want payback on Cody." John stated.

"I am always going to want Sarah. I will never, and I mean never, go back to Kristi. I want payback too." Randy added.

"I will never let go of my wife. Cody has another thing coming if that happens." John remarked.

"I will help with payback as he took a girl from me a few years back." Ted said.

Kinley started screaming. "NO! STOP IT! GET OFF OF ME!" John ran in the bedroom to check on Kinley. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Hon shh. It's okay." Kinley was breathing heavily and she was scared out of her mind.

"I will help. No matter what." Ted said. Sarah woke up from the commotion that was going on.

"What is going on?" She wondered.

"Kinley is having a panic attack." John said as he kept rubbing Kinley's back. "I'm sorry she woke you up, Sarah."

"It is okay." Sarah said. She looked around the room and sees that Ted is in the room. "What are you doing in here, Teddy?"

"Well I heard the confession out of Cody and Kristi and what they have planned and thought that Randy and John needed to know. So here I am. I didn't expect two of my best friends to be sleeping and one to wake up screaming." Randy sat on the bed beside Sarah and held her close.

"You feeling okay?"

"I am still in a little bit of pain. I just want this day to be over. I want to be able to sleep without having to see them in my dreams. I want to make them pay. Let me up, Randy. I am going to go take care of some unfinished business." She pulled away from Randy and threw the blanket off of her.

"Where are you going babe?" Randy wondered.

"I told you. I have to take care of some unfinished business with a certain ex of yours and her latest conquest." She started to get off of the bed.

"Oh no, you don't. Babe you need to be resting. You can tell them off at breakfast. Not now baby." He held her close to him.

"I have unfinished business as well. I will wait until she and Cody have no clue as to when it's coming."

"Why do I have to wait until tomorrow? I know that you, John, and Ted are planning something. I want to get to them before you guys do because I know that there won't be anything left." She started to pout.

"Babe you have to worry about the baby as well. If something happened to you or the baby I would kill him. Pout all you want. I want you safe."

"No fair. You guys always get to have all the fun."

"Kinley won't be doing anything either as I would kill Cody as well if something happened to her or our baby."

"Sarah they are men. They want to protect us. I gave up long ago."

"You two are pregnant?" Ted asked, surprised. Sarah smiled and nodded her head.

"Isn't it wonderful Teddy? We get to have another Orton running around. Another Cena I am not so happy about, but what can you do?" Sarah said, teasing John. Kinley giggled.

"Oh that hurt. Don't make me laugh. It is bad enough we will have a mini Orton running around. The world only needs one ego as big as his." Kinley said.

"I am happy for you both, but the world isn't ready for another Cena or Orton." Ted remarked.

"Hey! That is my baby that you are talking about, DiBiase!" Sarah said before smacking him across the arm.

"You know I love you." Ted said while he rubbed his arm.

"I would smack you, but I'm not moving." Kinley said.

"You know, you should be more afraid of my husband than of me." Sarah said, smirking at Ted.

"I'm not scared of Randy, or John, at all." Ted answered.

"Whatever, Ted. Now if you will excuse me, I need to use the bathroom." Sarah gave Randy a kiss and then went to use the bathroom. When she went out of the bathroom, she grabbed the room service menu and sat at the table.

"What are you doing, hon?" Randy asked as he sat next to her.

"Looking at the room service menu. I am hungry. Hey Kin, I am ordering something from room service. Do you want anything?"

"Yes. Hold on. I will come out and look at the menu." Sarah was trying to decide what she wanted when Kinley came out to sit at the table. Sarah gave her the menu. Then she looked at Randy.

"Do you want something babe?" She asked him.

"Yes. Tell me what you want and I will order it for you." Randy answered. She told him what she wanted. Kinley decided what she wanted and told Randy. John and Ted ordered something too. Sarah and Kinley had gone to sit on the couch and watch TV while everyone waited for their food. Randy, John, and Ted sat out at the table and talked. When there was a knock on the door, Randy answered. It was their food. Everyone ate and then Sarah and Kinley wanted to go relax in the pool and hot tub. They told Randy and John what they were going to do and they guys said that they were going to join them just in case Cody and Kristi decided to make an appearance. They got ready and went down to the pool. Ted decided to join them since his girlfriend, Molly, was already down there. When they walked into the pool area there were already some Superstars and divas there. Paul was there with his wife Stephanie. Sheamus was there with his girlfriend Layla. CM Punk was there with his girlfriend Kelly, and Mike "the Miz" was there with his fiancée Maryse. Ted found Molly and joined her. Sarah and Kinley took off their flip flops and then got into the pool followed by Randy and John. Sarah and Kinley went over to the rest of the girls while Randy and John went over to the guys. The girls had been talking for about ten minutes when they heard Mike suggest that the guys play Marco Polo. They guys agreed. The girls stayed at the shallow end of the pool and watched their guys. Mike was the first one to be it.

"Marco." He said with his eyes closed. The guys said polo and he went toward Punk. Punk swam away and Mike said Marco again. The guys said Polo, but so did Kinley. The other girls giggled. This went on for a few minutes, before Mike finally tagged Sheamus. When Sheamus said Marco the girls started to giggle because of the way that Marco came out with his accent. He went after Ted, who got away. When Sheamus said Marco again, the guys plus Kelly said Polo. We giggled again. Sheamus tagged Punk. When he went through the second Marco, Maryse said polo along with the guys. Punk tagged Ted. When his second Marco came Layla said Polo along with the guys. He tagged Paul. Molly said polo with the guys. Paul tagged in John. Stephanie said polo with the guys. John went after Randy. The girls laughed as Randy kept dodging away from him. John finally got him after about three minutes of trying. Randy closed his eyes and said Marco. The guys said polo and he went after Ted. Sarah watched her husband.

"Do you guys want to see me mess with Randy?" Sarah asked.

"Of course." Kinley replied. They watched as Randy was still trying to get Ted.

"Marco." He said.

"Fish out of water." Sarah said as the guys said Polo. Randy took his hand off of his eyes and looked around to see who was out of the water. The girls were laughing at him as he looked around because nobody had gotten out of the water. He and the other guys turned to look at the girls, who couldn't stop laughing. Randy narrowed his eyes at his wife since he knew that it was her who had said it. Sarah and the other girls continued laughing as Randy tagged Mike and then headed toward Sarah. He had this look on his face like he was going to get her.

"Watch this girls." Sarah said to them. Randy continued toward her. When he got a few feet away from her, she splashed water at him. Sarah and the girls laughed even harder as Randy stopped and water dripped off of his face. He wiped the water off his face. Sarah knew that she was in trouble when he looked at her again. She decided to make a break for it. She didn't get away fast enough because all he had to do was step a few steps and wrap his arms around her waist and pull her back to him. The girls laughed as Sarah tried to get away from Randy. The guys went to stand by their partners. John wrapped his arms around Kinley. They watched what unfolded between Randy and Sarah.

"You might as well give up, troublemaker. I am not letting you go. You made me look like an idiot." Randy said. Sarah couldn't help but turn around and smile at him.

"But it was so much fun making you look like an idiot." She said innocently. The others started laughing and she joined in. She was still laughing when Randy pulled her tighter to him and closed his lips over hers. She was soon wrapping her arms around his neck and responding to his kiss. He kept his arms around her when they pulled away from each other.

"I love you, Randy."

"I love you, too, Sarah, even though you are a little troublemaker." She snuggled into his arms for a minute.

"I think that I am going to go lounge in one of the chairs by the pool. Stay in here and have fun. I will still be in your sight."

"Okay, baby." She gave him a kiss and got out of the pool. Molly joined her but the other girls stayed in the pool with the guys. Sarah and Molly talked as they watched what was going on in the pool. All the girls, except Kinley, had joined in the Marco Polo game. Kinley was just watching from the shallow end of the pool. After about ten minutes of talking, Molly decided to go get something to drink from the vending machine. Sarah leaned back in her lounge chair and watched the others in the pool. After about ten minutes she began to wonder where Molly was and she needed her own drink. She walked over to go out of the room to get a drink when she saw Cody and Kristi smiling and walking down the hall. She got a very bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Kinley was just getting out of the pool when Sarah got to the window. She looked out it and saw Molly lying on the floor not moving.

"Molly!" Sarah exclaimed, and she opened the door. Kinley walked quickly over to Sarah and told her to stay back. Ted ran out the door and went over to his knocked out girlfriend. Sarah started to go toward Molly but she was stopped by Randy.

"Let me go, Randy. I need to help her. I need to see if she is okay." Sarah pleaded.

"I want you to stay here. You have been through too much tonight and I am already worried about you. Kinley is a doctor. She can handle this better than you can at this point." Sarah stood there watching as tears fell down her cheeks. Randy pulled her to him and held her close. As Kinley was checking Molly over she woke up.

"What happened, babe?" Ted asked her. Molly just cried and he held her. Randy had walked Sarah over to them at this point.

"I can guess what happened to her. I saw Cody and Kristi walking away and smiling when I stood up to get a drink. I think we all can guess what happened to her. We should have taken care of him after he did it to me and then Kinley and Molly wouldn't have had to go through it too." Sarah said raising her voice. She was becoming angry. She walked away to calm down. Tears were still streaming down her face. Randy walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh, baby. Calm down." Sarah pulled away from him.

"Honey." He said grabbing her arms to stop her. She wrapped her arms around him and put her head into his chest and cried. He held her.

"Let's head to our room so you can rest, honey."

"Okay. I am not really feeling good."

"You need to lie down and rest. It's been a big day." He turned to John. "John, I am taking Sarah to our room. See you in the morning."

"Okay, man. See you tomorrow." John replied. Randy waved at John and helped Sarah to their room. He laid her down on the bed and joined her.

"Rest baby. Relax your body and rest." Sarah snuggled into Randy and laid her head on his chest.

** "**Okay." She yawned. He started to rub her back and kissed her forehead.

"I love you."

** "**I love you, too." She fell pressed another kiss to her forehead and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Down with Kinley and the Others**

"Ted, Molly will be fine. Just take her to the hospital and have her checked out." Kinley said.

** "**Thanks, Kinley. I will take her now. See you tomorrow." Ted replied. After Ted and Molly left, John walked over to Kinley. The others left to go back to their rooms.

"Let's get you upstairs to rest, honey." John said. Kinley laid her head on his chest.

"John, why is this happening?" She replied. He put his arms around her and pulled her to him.

"I don't know, babe."

** "**Everything is so fucked up. I want to drink."

** "**I know it is but you can't drink."

** "**I am so frustrated with Cody right now. I could actually hurt him."

** "**I know that you are, but it won't be you or Sarah that hurt him. Randy, Ted, and I will take care of it. He will be taken care of, Kin."

** "**And what if he gets to you first or hurts me again. I can't let that happen, Johnny."

** "**He won't hurt you again and he won't get to me first. I am not going to let you go after him, Kinley. You are pregnant with our child." John was getting upset.

** "**John he hurt me when I was pregnant with Jake. He has already hurt me now."

** "**I know that he has, Kinley, but I will not have you going after him. I don't want to lose our baby or you. Can't you understand that? I would lose my world if I lost you." He grabbed her by her arms. She started to pulled her to him. "Promise me, Kinley. Promise me that you will not go after him. Promise me that you will let Randy, Ted, and I take care of both him and Kristi."

** "**I promise John." John helped Kinley to their room and made sure that she relaxed.

As it happened Randy, John, and Ted did not have to plan how to get back at Cody and Kristi. After they had finished with Molly, they had gotten into their car to go to a local bar and they were in a bad car accident and they both died on impact.

* * *

**The next chapter will be the last one.**

**Please review. Thanks.**


	8. Ending

**ONLY SARAH IS MINE. KINLEY AND JAKE BELONG TO KINLEY ORTON. THE WWE SUPERSTARS BELONG TO THEMSELVES.**

**Six Months Later**

Sarah and Kinley were glowing in their pregnancies. Kinley was due in two weeks and Sarah had a month left. John was at home with Kinley as Vince had given him the time off to be with his family. Randy was still working. Sarah was at home because her doctor had told her that she couldn't travel anymore. It was hard on her to be away from Randy. He had two more weeks of work and then he would be home with her and their baby. The girls were sitting on the couch, while John and Jake were playing on the floor. Sarah was rubbing her stomach as the baby was kicking up a storm.

"This baby is going to be a kicker just like his father." Sarah said. Kinley laughed.

"Have you told Randy that he is having a son?" Kinley asked.

"No. He said that he doesn't want to know. But he has helped me pick out a name."

"What is it?"

"Conner Randal Orton."

"Love it."

"And I love the name that you have picked out for your daughter."

"I do, too. Alexa Marie Cena." Kinley smiled. Kinley looked over at John and Jake. She smiled as she watched her husband and son play together. Just then she felt a pain go through her abdomen.

"Ow." She said.

"What is it, Kinley?" Sarah wondered.

"Just a sharp pain." Kinley rubbed her stomach and tried to relax. Next thing she knew her water broke.

"John, my water just broke. We need to go to the hospital." John helped Kinley up and helped her to their car. Sarah stayed at the house with Jake until Kinley's mom showed up to take care of him and then she drove to the hospital. When she arrived at the hospital and was in the waiting room, Randy called her. She talked to him for a few minutes and then she waited to hear about Kinley and Alexa. While she was waiting she fell asleep. She was woken up by John.

"Sarah, wake up." He said. She opened her eyes and yawned.

"What's going on John?" She asked.

"Kinley had Alexa. They are both doing fine. Alexa weighed 6 pounds 10 ounces and is 17 inches long."

"Congratulations, John." Sarah said trying to stand up. He helped her up.

"Thanks, sweetie." They walked back to Kinley's room. Sarah immediately fell in love with Alexa. Seeing Alexa made her want to see her own son even more.

Kinley and Alexa were able to go home the next day.

**Three Weeks Later**

Randy had been home for a week when Sarah went into labor. After being in labor for 16 hours, she had finally delivered a 7 pound baby boy. Randy had cried at seeing his son. Connor was everything that Sarah and Randy imagined him to be. Randy was now holding his son while Sarah slept. He couldn't get enough of his son. He smiled as he thought about how Connor was brought into the world.

"What are you smiling about?" Kinley asked as she, John, Jake, and Alexa came into the room.

"Just thinking about how Connor came into being."

"Who would have thought that a drunken wedding would one day lead to this?" John said.

"I knew from the day that we first saw you and Randy on WWE that Sarah and I would marry you and have your children." Kinley said and smiled.

"And she never let me forget it either. I just laughed at her." Sarah said from the bed. Randy went over to her and gave her a kiss.

"Look who is laughing now. I was right."

"Yeah you were right. I am so glad that I decided to give our marriage a try, Randy. I have never loved anyone like I love you." Sarah said.

"I love you, too, honey." He kissed her on the forehead and handed Connor to her.

As she held Connor and Randy held her, Sarah couldn't help but think about the first time that she had seen Randy on TV, and her dream of one day being married to him. She smiled up at Randy as he kissed her on her forehead. Both she and Kinley were proof that childhood dreams can come true. All they had to do was believe.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who read. I will have another story up soon.**


End file.
